


Something New

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (yes...that's an actual tag), Alternate Universe, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, God Tony Stark, Kissing, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Magic, Magical Tony Stark, Mentioned Sex Toys, Open Relationships, Thor unknowingly went into a BDSM club, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vanir Tony Stark, mentioned Bottom Tony, mentioned Top Thor, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: There had never been a problem, for either of them, when it came to asking for what they wanted when it came to sex. Their relationship wasn't complicated in the least and Tony had always taken comfort in that fact. That's why Tony was confused about Thor's hesitation.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little different. I wanted to try something new and play around with a Vanir Tony.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : N2 - Confession of a Secret Desire  
> 

Tony had been enjoying countless nights of pleasure with Asgard’s Golden Prince for centuries now. Every time Thor visited Vanaheim it never seemed to take him very long to seek Tony out and, depending on his reason for visiting, find the nearest semi-private place to bend him over or pin him down before, eventually and after the first round, going back to Tony’s rooms within the palace to have sex until they were both exhausted.

They had done just about everything one might imagine when it came to sex: countless toys, magic, locations and positions. Sometimes Tony would bring something new he’d learned from another lover and other times it would be Thor with something he’d come across on one of his countless quests through the Nine Realms.

It was a good arrangement because Tony doubted Asgard would allow their firstborn Prince to be in any kind of lasting relationship with a Noble from Vanaheim. Thor was the Golden heir and Tony was content with their pleasurable encounters.

At the moment Tony was sprawled out in a field just outside of the city, gazing up at the stars lighting the night sky above him, as he let the gold of his magic dance in the air lazily creating nonsense patterns. It was calm. No festivals, no wars or battles, nothing of importance loomed on the horizon. It was nice simply listening to the sounds of nature and feeling the brush of wind against his skin without a single worry weighing him down.

Sound shattered the stillness he’d been enjoying.

Tony tensed when he heard the sound of a horse approaching. No one was supposed to know where he’d gone. No one came out here this time of night. His magic disappeared and immediately wrapped around him, cloaking him from view as he listened. It would take nothing to summon a blade if need be or to fling his magic at a potential attacker if the situation ended up calling for it.

“Tony?”

The familiar voice had him perking up, his illusion brushed way with a mere thought, as Tony sat up in the tall, sweet smelling grass and took in the sight of Thor astride one of the palace horses without a single person accompanying him.

“Miss me already, Sparky?” he couldn’t resist the little tease as Thor’s eyes snapped over to take him in. “Didn’t you visit just last month?” not that he’d complain about seeing Thor again so quickly.

Usually it was once or twice a year that he saw Thor. In the in-between he was left seeking out less-than-satisfying encounters with others whenever he needed release or wanted a bit of fun. If he’d known Thor would essentially ruin him for most others he _might_ not have accepted Thor’s first offer to be bedded by him. He wasn’t sure what they were doing on Asgard but Tony had come to appreciate the monster between Thor’s legs. He was more often than not disappointed by other lovers who lacked Thor’s impressive size.

Thor didn’t answer him. He dismounted, closed the distance between the two of them and gazed down at Tony with _something_ on his handsome, expressive face.

“Sparky?”

Thor wasn’t usually so silent, so introspective, and it was throwing him off. That was expected from Loki. Not Thor. Thor was loud and brash. He rushed headlong into potential death with a smile on his face and joy singing in his heart. Everything, for the most part, was written on his face and easy for Tony to see, to understand. For whatever reason he’d come to Vanaheim once more it was clearly weighing on him.

There had only been hints of it the last time but now it was more than obvious.

“Is something troubling you?”

Thor settled down next to him. “I have been thinking on this for quite some time.” There was something a little hesitant in his voice and it piqued Tony’s natural curiosity. “But it wasn’t until—I think there might be something wrong with me to want _this_. To want to shame you in such a way.”

“What? Surely it isn’t that bad.”

“I...I’ve found myself imagining hitting you.”

That didn’t sound good. Tony _knew_ he could easily, effortlessly, drive others to a rage. It was something he had in common with Loki and the two of them had complained on several occasions about how easily riled others were over the smallest trick. The Nine needed to lighten up. He hadn’t thought he’d managed to anger Thor in such a way. “Did I do something to upset you?”

Thor stared at him, slightly confused, before Tony saw realization flash through his eyes. “No! No. Of course not, Tony. You’ve never upset me.” That certainly wasn’t something many could say. “I’m used to your tricks and your word games. Loki is of a similar nature. No…this is something different. I imagined bending you over my lap, spanking you until your ass was as red as my cape and then fucking you until you were sobbing my name.” Tony swallowed roughly and shifted where he was sitting. That…that sounded far better than thinking Thor was imagining attacking him. “Fandral took us to a new kind of pleasure house on Midgard—”

Tony had _never_ been to Midgard. Asgard was _very_ protective of that particular Realm. The last he’d heard there wasn’t much there. They were still so young, so cut off from the rest of the Nine and the greater universe, that Tony wasn’t sure what Thor could have possibly seen there that would have him hesitant about asking Tony to try it. Thor certainly hadn’t been shy about wanting to see Tony sitting astride Mjolnir, her handle buried inside of him, while Thor fucked his throat and came on his face. That had been a very, very interesting visit. Tony still wasn’t sure where the inspiration had come from but he’d thoroughly enjoyed himself and they’d repeated it several times since.

“It’s hard to describe without having seen it. It was the first time I had come across such practices.”

Tony lit up. He hadn’t gotten to try this one since Loki’s last visit to his Realm. “If you can think of it I can see it.” He grinned with excitement. It had taken Loki a few days to teach him, Tony kept getting a bit lost in memories, but they had both had a skill they wanted to learn that the other possessed and when Tony wanted to learn something he learned it. “Lo taught me how to see into someone’s mind.”

“What did you give him for it?”

“Energy manipulation.” Tony waved it away. It wasn’t really something Thor had much interest in. Magic was the common ground Tony had bonded with Loki over, not Thor.

He wiggled his fingers and Thor shifted forward after a moment of thinking on it. “Try not to look too deep.”

“No problem, Sparky. Just think about that pleasure house and I’ll see what you’re interested in trying. Try not to…go into any kind of mental tangents”

Tony shifted forward, up onto his knees, and pressed his fingers against Thor’s temple as he focused on the magic needed to _see_ what Thor was trying to describe. It took little effort to push in and sink into Thor’s memories. _Oh wow._ There were people in various states of undress and some completely naked having sex right out in the open in a pleasure house the likes of which he’d never seen. He could see men and women in various states of being restrained, someone being spanked as Thor had mentioned and others clearly using a variety of toys Tony felt nothing but curiosity about.

It was certainly a pleasure house but nothing quite like the ones on Vanaheim or even the ones he’d heard tales of on Alfheim and Asgard.

He could feel when Thor’s interest spiked especially when the god actually took the time to ask someone in the pleasure house to describe what he was seeing. It seemed, based on the very high spike of lust, Thor wanted to gag him, bind his cock, tie him up and fuck him until he was sobbing for release. Tony could feel his body flushing and his pants getting tight as his own arousal started to burn inside of him. As he watched there was an underlying sense of confusion and, only a hint, of shame at the thought of wanting to do those things to _Tony_.

Tony withdrew from Thor’s mind after drinking in his fill of Thor’s memories, took in the blown pupils and the flushed cheeks he was greeted with as he looked at Thor’s face. A glance down showed that Thor was well and truly aroused. Tony still wasn’t quite sure _how_ to make it so the person whose memories he was gazing at didn’t relieve every moment he viewed.

“It’s shameful.” Thor muttered, “Shameful to want to treat you in such a way.” It was, especially on Asgard, considered an insult to want to treat a fellow warrior in such a way and though Tony would rather create he was also considered one of Vanaheim’s best warriors.

He focused on the memories he’d taken in instead of that line of thought.

Most pleasure houses had the activities behind doors and only rarely out in the open. It made Tony a bit curious about the pleasure house Thor had visited as he ignored Thor’s comment about it being shameful.

“Is pleasure and sex what Midgard specializes in?” he asked absently. They had inventions and toys Tony had never seen or even imagined and he’d thought Alfheim was creative. The device he’d glimpsed that was actually fucking someone was an interesting creation. Tony was sure he could figure out how to do something similar. It wouldn’t be anything to weave magic into a machine and shape it into something sinful Realms outside of Midgard had yet to see.

Thor blinked and grinned. “I wondered the same. There are countless places like that across Midgard. They have entire buildings dedicated to selling items and clothing for sex.” Then the expression from before appeared on Thor’s face once more. “I’m sorry. I don’t know wh—”

Tony waved him off, “There is nothing to be sorry for. Is that something you want to try, Sparky? Is that what you truly desire?” he was, truthfully, very interested in the buildings full of toys and clothing made for sex. It _must_ be what Midgard specialized in. Their society must have developed more towards the carnal pleasures instead of magic, science, war and the countless other areas the rest of the Nine focused on. He wondered if he could convince Thor to bring him along so he could experience one of those pleasure houses in person.

It looked like an experience he needed to try at least once.

“It is.”

“I’ll give anything a try at least once.” That was especially when it came to sex. He’d tried countless things that the average Vanir would have fainted over but Tony loved pleasure and he loved trying new things.

It was one of the reasons he couldn’t imagine living on Asgard. They seemed to shy away from change. It was probably why Loki left the Realm so frequently.

Thor stared at him as though trying to see if Tony was merely lying. It would have insulted him if Tony didn’t understand _why_ Thor was a bit wary. It was more than obvious that Thor had kept this particular desire a secret but had been able to keep it a secret no longer. “Would it not be considered shameful to put yourself in such a position with another man? To let another warrior to treat you in such a way?”

“Thor…considering everything we’ve done, especially with Mjolnir, I think I passed shameful a few centuries ago.” The only thing he was surprised about was that this hadn’t come up sooner. It _must_ be a new development on Midgard. He knew Asgard was a bit more set in its ways and that most change was brought about by others visiting or coming to live on Asgard from other Realms. Thor had been surprised by several of the magical toys Tony had brought into bed with them. A few he’d created after bursts of inspiration or offhanded comments. “If that’s what you want to try…I’m certainly willing. You won’t hurt me irrevocably.” There was only a hint of hesitation. “I trust you, Thor. You’re not shaming me.”

That’s how he found himself pressed down into sweet smelling grass, Thor’s heavier form over him and nestled between his legs, as the God of Thunder hungrily claimed his lips. Tony could _feel_ how hot and hard Thor was where they were pressed together as his body was pinned down. It had him moaning softly against Thor’s mouth, body arching up into the other god and burning with the heat of his own interest. All of those sights, sounds and feelings he’d experienced looking into Thor’s memories easily flashed through his own mind once more.

Imagining them in the various poses, positions and acts had his heart pounding with anticipation. It was something new, something _interesting_ , and Tony was more than curious.

Thor broke away from his mouth, trailed down his neck and had Tony moaning loudly as Thor rocked up against him. He wrapped his legs around the other god’s waist, wanting them pressed closer together, as Thor left what was surely to be a mark on his exposed neck.

Tony was a second away from banishing their clothing and abusing his magic to prepare himself, fucking in a field was nothing to some of the places they had in the past, when Thor pulled away.

“Not here.”

Tony could have cried at the denial. He was hard, aching and frustratingly lacking a long, thick cock in his ass. “Damn you.” He muttered when Thor pulled way with a laugh and far too much mirth for Tony’s tastes, “You come all the way here, say _that_ , show me _those_ images and pin me down only to stop now? I have half a mind to go into the city, into a bar and let some random Vanir finish what you started just to spite you, Odinson.”

“You’ve done that before.” Thor was _still_ laughing at him, “It’s no small wonder my brother speaks so highly of you when he doesn’t with anyone else.” The God of Thunder easily hauled Tony up and then guided him over to the horse grazing twenty feet from them.

Tony ended up on the back of it as Thor rode back into the city, still laughing at him. It was one of the more uncomfortable rides he’d taken and he could have done without it. Worked up, on edge and forced to ride on a horse for a journey far too long for Tony’s tastes was not his idea of a good time.

Next time his friend visited he was bribing Loki to teach him how to travel using his magic. Tony would need to use some of the uru he’d managed to get the dwarves to part with and craft a set of blades. Surely that would work as an even trade of skill.

Tony let out a sigh of relief when they arrived at the palace stables and he was able to dismount.

The palace halls were empty this time of night so it was easy to guide Thor towards his rooms, activating his warding once they were inside and pulling him along towards his bed without a single interruption. That’s when he noticed the bag Thor had brought with him and he _knew_ what was inside of it.

“So…what did you want to try first?” Tony stepped up to Thor, looking up at him from underneath his eyelashes because he _knew_ what that did to his lovers, and lowered his voice. “Do you want me over your lap? Trussed up for your pleasure? Gagged?” Thor’s eyes darkened with each question.

“Everything.”

Thor was, without a question, his favorite lover.

The Asgardian Prince really was ruining Tony for all others. He couldn’t wait to try the more intricate things he’d see in Thor’s mind and knew the other god was interested in trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...Fandral stumbled across some kind of BDSM club and that was Thor's very first experience with that kind of "pleasure house" (don't worry...Thor learned quite a bit about this particular practice so it'll all be safe/sane/consensual). It was kind of amusing to imagine how that might look from an outside prospective that has no idea _what_ they're looking at. For those curious...these two eventually pull their heads out of their asses and go for something more exclusive (this is basically Vanir Tony's version of mortal Tony's "playboy" years).
> 
> Moment of truth...I have no idea really what I was doing when I wrote this. I've been stuck writing on my long fic that I only recently actually did an outline on and realized I've been neglecting you all again. So I really do have my fingers crossed that at least a few of you might have enjoyed this random, crazy and weird idea.
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this insanity.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
